Tickle Time
by KitxoxCat
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are in a fancy restaurant's bathroom on top of each other. Doing what? Tickling each other! Find out how they ended up in this silly situation. PruCan


Gilbert put on his tie and looked into the mirror. "Why in the hell am I doing this?" He muttered. He stared at his reflection for a while until he saw Matthew at the door. Matthew stood there in shock for a few seconds gaping at Gilbert.

"What?" Gilbert barked. "Do I look that awesome for you to gawk at?"

"N-no." Matthew blushed. "I've just never seen you in a suit before. You look good."

Gilbert stood there for a moment feeling a faint blush cross his face.

"Why the fuck did we even need to dress this fancy anyway?"

"Because, the restaurant we're going to requires the best dress etiquette and manners possible. Please don't screw this up Gilbert."

"Whatever." Gilbert shrugged. He was searching for his belt but it was no where in sight. Gilbert was getting pissed, not only did he not want to go to this stupid restaurant, but the dress pants he was wearing was a whopping two sizes too big. He only needed to tug a tiny bit for them to fall to the floor.

"Do you know where my belt is?" Gilbert said angrily.

"No idea. Where did you last put it?"

"I have no fucking clue!" Gilbert yelled. He started to search while holding his pants up. "If I don't find them, I'll have to look like a stupid shit holding my pants with my hands!"

"Gilbert, we have to go we'll be late." Matthew said while walking out the door.

"Fucking great." Gilbert slammed the door and trotted to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant the waiting line was out the door. 'Holy shit!' Gilbert thought, "how in the hell will we be able to get seated!?" Gilbert stared at the continuous line of people waiting.

"We will. Francis and Arthur are meeting us here."

"What we have to eat with eyebrows and francy pants?"

"Don't be shallow about it. They reserved the four of us a table. I bet they're already here. Lets go." Matthew said while walking to towards the restaurant.

Gilbert let out a sigh and followed Matthew into the fancy restaurant. He was trying to hold up his pants to the best he could while trying to look natural. 'Wait... why do I even care what the public thinks about me? I'm the awesome Prussia!'

Matthew was being jostled by all the people entering and exiting the restaurant. But Gilbert was sending death glares to anyone who even tried to push him around. By the time they got to their table Francis and Arthur were there with their drinks. Francis with wine and Arthur with beer.

"Hello papa." Matthew said smiling.

"Bonjour Matthieu~!" France said happily. "Come! Sit!"

Matthew sat down next to Francis and Gilbert sat down next to Matthew. The waitress came to order their drinks.

"I'll have a beer please." Said the Canadian.

"Do you have any German beer?" Gilbert asked hoping they would. Any other beer wouldn't be to his liking. Its just not real beer if its not german beer to this Prussian.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't serve German beer."

"Then fuck this place!" Gilbert yelled. A few eyes were on their table but after a few seconds they got back to their own lives talking, eating, laughing, and giggling.

"Gil watch your mouth." Matthew said sternly. "You don't wanna be kicked out do you?"

Gilbert grunted in disappointment. "Just get me what he's getting." Gilbert pouted pointing at Matthew.

"Just as hectic as ever are you Gilbert?" Francis laughed. "Your one to speak you old frog." Arthur said. Francis seemed to ignore him and put his attention on Matthew.

"So Matthieu, what was the important thing you had to tell us?" Francis said. All eyes were now on Matthew, he could feel all of their eyes burning into his skull.

"So, I... um... would like you to meet my boyfriend Gilbert." Matthew said as his face was turning red.

"Ah! It finally happened Artie! They're together!" Chuckled Francis.

"I don't approve of my little boy dating this... This...THING." Arthur spat out glaring at Prussian.

"Hey..." Gilbert growled. "Don't you fucking dare called me a 'thing' ever again if you want to keep those eyebrows on that head big ass head of yours." Gilbert said glaring at the British with anger in his tone.

Arthur glared at Gilbert and turned his head away. "What's so great about him anyway Matthew?"

Matthew fidgeted with his hands before he answered the question. "Well, I like him." Said the blushing Canadian.

"Aw Matthieu! We already knew long before you guys got together~!" Francis said in a singing manner.

"You did!?" Matthew shouted. Gilbert just wanted to get up and leave. He wasn't one for lovefests in public. He decided to get up. He grabbed Matthew's arm and started to drag him up.

"Gilbert, what are doing?" Matthew asked curiously. "We're going to the bathroom." Gilbert replied. Before Matthew started questioning he was heading towards the bathroom with Gilbert.

When they arrived near the bathroom Gilbert felt his pants tug a little. The next second they fell down. "Fuck." Gilbert cursed. He could hear a little Canadian snicker under his breath. Gilbert quickly grabbed his pants and darted towards the bathroom. He hoped he didn't flash that many people.

Once they were in the bathroom Matthew burst into a fit of laughter. "That was hilarious!" Matthew laughed. "My day was made ten times better now." Matthew said giggling.

"You know what else is hilarious?" The Prussian said with a smirk. "This." One second he was there, the next he had successfully pantsed Matthew and made him fall down.

When Matthew got back up he had that competitive gleam in his eyes. "Oh it's on!" He yelled.

"Bring me your best." Gilbert smirked and motioned Matthew to come at him. Matthew lunged forward and tackled Gilbert onto the cold bathroom floor. Matthew had the advantage now that he was on top of Gilbert. Suddenly he said "Tickle time!" Matthew spread his fingers across Gilbert tickling him everywhere. Gilbert was laughing hysterically trying to move Matthew's hands from his body but Matthew swatted them away.

Gilbert suddenly used enough force to switch positions on Matthew. "Hey Birdie, I didn't want it to come to this but now I have to get revenge. ULTIMATE TICKLE POWER!" Gilbert shouted. His hands were double the speed of Matthews and he was tickling him hardcore. Matthew was laughing so much his face was going red and his eyes were watering.

When Gilbert stopped they were both panting from what they did afterwards. They both just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Truce?" Matthew asked wiping the water out from his eyes.

"Truce." Gilbert agreed.

They both put their pants back on and walked out the bathroom back to their table. They didn't think to look into the mirror and tidy their clothes up. Matthew and Gilbert didn't look their best at the moment. Matthew's hair was ruffled up, his face was red, and his clothes were slightly messed up. Gilbert's hair also looked crazy, his tie was completely out of place, and his suit was messed up.

Francis and Arthur gave them a curious yet suspicious look. They looked at Gilbert and Matthew for a second, then turned their heads to each other eyebrows raised exchanging glances.

"So you guys probably had some fun in the bathroom right Matthieu?" Francis said with a grin and a wink. Suddenly Arthur elbowed him right in the ribs.

"They did no such thing stupid frog." Arthur said still staring at Matthew and Gilbert suspiciously.

"But Artie! Its so obvious! They must have done something in there to take them that long and to look like that!" Francis cried. "Matthew, what did you guys really do?" Arthur asked in his serious tone.

Matthew was about to tell him but then Gilbert kicked his shin at full power making the Canadian wince in pain. Arthur looked at the two of them with a confused face.

"It's our secret." Gilbert cooed. "Its only between Mattie and I alone." Gilbert gave Arthur a sweet smile to which Arthur gave him the death glare. But Gilbert just smiled at him.

"Matthieu..." Francis said. "At least do it somewhere more decent then a public restroom..."

"We did nothing!" Matthew shouted.

"Thats what they think." Gilbert said. Matthew gave him a glare but he shrugged it off.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Matthew yelled. "Why'd you do that!?"

Gilbert shrugged as he walked into Matthew's house. He closed the door and walked over to his favorite couch.

"Hey, lighten up a bit Mattie. It was fun, admit it." Gilbert said sitting down on his awesome couch.

"Now they think I had sex with you in a public bathroom" The angry Canadian screamed.

"Don't worry about it, they don't mind us together."

"Thats not-"

Before Matthew could finish his sentence he was being pulled onto the couch with Gilbert. His lips were being pressed upon by the Prussian. It wasn't a heated kiss nor was it a little peck, it was a kiss that stood in the middle, one that made your heart race and your toes curl. A sweet lovers kiss. Matthew kissed back. Gilbert broke the kiss and started to speak. "I did it because I think you're cute when your angry. I like that little side of yours." Gilbert stared into the Canadian's eyes as if he was looking into his soul. Both were staring at each other, faces red.

Matthew stood there for a moment processing what he said. "If you just told me in the beginning I wouldn't have flipped out on you."

"Fine fine, I get it Birdie." Gilbert said smiling.

Matthew leaned in closer so that his head was on the Prussian's shoulder. "You know what Gilbert?" Matthew whispered into Gilbert's ear. Gilbert looked puzzled for a moment. "What?" Gilbert whispered back.

"I love you." Matthew whispered barely audible.

"I love you too." Gilbert whispered as he leaned in to kiss the blushing Canadian.

* * *

**So this was my first fanfiction! How did you guys like it? please review! **


End file.
